


Met dancing

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron Legndary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Gay Keith, M/M, Short, gata fiera, hips moving, hispanic lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Keith wanted to relax, but Shiro, his older brother, and Allura, his friend, want for him to meet new people or get laid. They dragged him to a club with a bar. Then, Keith sees a guy dancing with his friends. All he wants is to be noticed by this mysterly beautiful boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this at one in the morning, so there might be mistakes here and there.

Keith just wanted to stay home, but nooo, he had to be dragged by his other brother and his friend to a club on a Friday night. He was next to the bar in the club and was angry as hell. He wanted to cuddle with his cat, Red, and watch Netflix all night. 

 

Music was playing at its loudest volume. Keith only thought that he could get drunk and go home, but Shiro wouldn’t let him. He wanted Keith to party a little and meet people and not stay home alone on a Friday night. Shiro and Allura, his friend, asked him if he wanted to dance with them, but he refused and stayed in the bar. Keith watched them dance while drinking his whiskey. When he finished his second drink, he wanted more. “Barkeep! Hit me another one!” He nodded to Keith and went back to his conversation with a costumer. 

 

Since the club they were at was close to the college Shiro, Allura, and him attended, he recognized some students in the club. The people on the dance floor were getting frisky and Keith decided that he doesn't want any of that tonight. He wasn't in the mood to get laid. Then, he noticed this one guy dancing. He was very attractive and tall. His hair moved with his body and his tanned skin glowed under the lights of the floor. Keith has never seen someone so beautiful, yet he's never seen him before. Maybe he goes to a different school, Keith thought. 

 

He watched him as he danced to the loud music. The young man was dancing with a short guy with glasses and a big dude with a headband. There were girls trying to dance to him, and he danced with some, but never abandoning his friends. That's what Keith realized while he watched him from the distance. Then, Shiro and Allura came back with smirks on their faces. “So, you have a little crush, don't you?” Shiro said nudging to Allura and Keith. “Shut up, Shiro!” Keith looked back at the dance floor, but the guy wasn't there. Instead of dancing, he was at the bar, talking to a pretty girl. He was two seats over and Keith came a little closer to here the conversation.

 

“Hello, beautiful! The name’s Lance and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me.” The girl giggled and answered back, “Hi, Lance. I'm Nyma and yes, I would love to dance with you.” Lance took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor with a smile on his face. Keith watched them and turned around his chair to face the drinks of the bar and berried his face in his hands. Allura patted him on the back. “It's ok, Keith. Maybe he wasn't the one for you.” He lifted his head and said, “All I wanted to do is to go home and cuddle with Red.” The barkeeper smirked while pouring someone's drink. “What about cuddling with Lance?” Keith turned red. He barely knew him, also Lance didn't even know Keith. Too early for that. 

 

The barkeeper came closer to Keith. “Ok, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask Nyma outside to see some thing and maybe make out to distract her from Lance. Then, you go say hi and dance with Lance. Got it?” Keith didn't like the idea. He didn't have the courage to do it. 

 

He looked back at Lance and Nyma. He wanted to so badly though. “Ok!” The barkeeper nodded and took out his hand. “The name’s Rolo. Nice to meet you, Keith.” He shakes Keith's hand. Then, like that, he was gone. Keith, Shiro, and Allura looked at the dance floor and saw Rolo walking towards Lance and Nyma. Rolo tapped Nyma’s shoulder and asked her to see something outside. She excuse herself from Lance and followed Rolo outside. At the door, they started making out and that was the que for Keith to get it with Lance. 

 

Lance started to dance with his friends again. Keith walked slowly to them. Then, the music changed and a Latin song played. The crowd went wild while ‘Gata Fiera’ played through out the club. Keith looked back at Lance and found him moving his hips like crazy, in a good way. Keith turned red and started to run back to the bar. Lance sees Keith running and stops dancing. Keith finally came back to the bar. “What happened?” Shiro asked with content. “The music...changed to...Latin music and...I saw Lance...moving his hips...so much...and I couldn’t!” Keith tried to tell the story, but he was out of breathe for running so fast. He couldn’t breathe after what happened next. 

 

“Are you ok, man? I saw you running and I was concerned.” Lance asked with his friends behind him. The short one was on their phone and the big guy had a smile on his face. “Oh, ya. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.” Lance grew a smile on his face. “No problem! Hey, what’s your name?” Lance blushed a little and Keith had a face of a tomato. “Keith.” He smiled to hide his nervousness. “Lance, could you stop flirting and start dancing?” The short one spoke. Lance turned to them and said, “Will you stop, Pidge? How about you and Hunk go and dance and I'll come in a sec.” Pidge shrugged and walked to the dance floor. Hunk, the other friend, followed them. 

 

Lance turned to Keith and held out his hand. “Wanna dance? My date dumped me and I have no plans for what happens next.” Keith loved when there were no plans. He built up more confidence and took Lance’s hand. “Sure.” They walked to the dance floor, holding hands. 

 

They talked while dancing and got closer to each other. Keith learned that Lance was more of a jokester person and sensitive. Lance learned that Keith had a motorcycle and had a cat named by a color, like him. He also learned that Keith was an orphan until Shiro’s family adopted him and that he has a good heart for others. At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and talked every day, went on dates every weekend and fall more and more for each other. Their first kiss was under the rain with the stars shining. They thanked the universe that Lance’s date bailed and Keith being dragged to the club. Without that happening, they wouldn’t have found their true love.

 

Three years later, they started living together with their cats, red and blue. They kept in touch with Shiro, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. Shiro and Allura got married and Keith and Lance went as each other's dates. They talked about marriage in the future and adopting kids , but they wanted to spend every day together, without any worries. Waking up next to the one you love is happiness not a lot of people have. 

 

Everything was good…

 

for now. Lance wanted 4 kids and Keith isn't good with kids. Wish him luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my very short fanfic. Comment what you thought of it.  
> Tumblr:mari-flower-dl  
> I'm writing a chapter fanfic on klance if you guys want to read, "When you wish upon a star"


End file.
